


Regrets

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Volume 6 (RWBY), between episode 8 and 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Oscar leaves at the end of episode 8. He wonders around Argus, wondering if he should leave. He decides to stay and get some new clothes. Before he returns to the Coretta-Arc household, he has a chat with someone.





	Regrets

“I should just leave,”  Oscar whispered to himself. 

“No one, would care. They have their own problems. And I’m many of them. They shouldn’t have to worry about me. I’ll just go back home,” he continued. He was walking around Argus. He’s been out here for a few hours, since the argument with Team JNR. 

They hated him. They didn’t trust him. They had no reason to. He was an outsider. He came out of nowhere. He didn’t know them, just what Ozpin told him. They didn’t know him. He was an outsider. He had no purpose with them. He was no one to them. Just the vessel of their lying, untrustworthy, deceitful Headmaster. Beyond that, he was nobody to them.  

“I wonder if I have enough Lien to get back home”. 

He stopped in front of the train station and saw the next train to Minstrel wouldn’t leave until the next day. Oscar sighed and left. 

He wasn’t needed here. He wasn’t wanted here. He was wanted and needed back at the farm. He could live the rest of his life there. Forget about all of this and just live. He didn’t want to be here. 

“If only that last part wasn’t true.”

Oscar wanted to be here. He wanted to be useful and needed and wanted. He wanted to be accepted by this group. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted so many things, but he knew that could never happen. He sighed and looked around. It was getting cold, but he didn’t want to return. Not yet. 

He spotted a clothing store and smiled.

“Maybe I could find better clothes.” 

He entered the shop and walked around. He found a green coat with red on the shoulders. The coat went about mid-thigh and had silver clippings around the lapels. He also found a white shirt and black pants. He added those to his jacket. He saw a few belts and picked those up. He moved over to the shoes, since his own were getting old. He found a pair of red boots. He went into a changing room and tried on his stuff. 

He looked in the mirror and smiled. Much better. He grabbed his wallet and found he had just enough money to get his new clothes. He walked out, paid for his stuff, and left. 

He wondered around for a little bit, until he reached the wall that surrounded Argus. He leaned against the wall and sighed. The new clothes felt better, but he still didn’t want to go back. He wanted someone to talk to. Someone that wouldn’t yell at him or ignore him or look at him with pity in their eyes. He wanted someone that wasn’t angry or disappointed or had no understanding. 

He wanted to talk to Ozpin. He regretted his actions when it came to Jinn. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was just tired of them yelling at him. That didn’t excuse his actions. He messed having the Headmaster talk to him. He missed the ever constant chatter. Ozpin was always talking or thinking or humming. But now it was too quiet. He never should have told them about Jinn. He should have trusted Ozpin. 

Oscar shut his eyes and grabbed his head. Everything was getting out of control. He didn’t know what to do. He was alone.

Oscar felt the tears going down his face and tried to calm down. But he couldn’t. There was nothing he could do. He was alone. He never liked being alone. He hated it. He took a quick breath in. He had to control his breathing. He had to calm down. 

_ Oscar, calm down. _

Oscar bite down a sob. He had to calm down. But the more he tried, the worse he became. 

_ Oscar, breath. Four second inhale. Hold it for seven seconds. And exhale for eight seconds.  _

Oscar followed the instructions and was able to calm down. 

_ Are you alright, Oscar? _

“Oz, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have told them. I’m so sorry,” Oscar said. He could feel his panic rising again. He was afraid, what Oz would say. 

_ It’s not a problem, Oscar. I should apologize for leaving all of you.  _

Oscar frowned. Ozpin should be angry at them. He should be hurt. But all Oscar felt was silent acceptance, sadness, and guilt. No this wasn’t right. 

“Oz, you don’t have to apologize. We never gave you a reason to stay. We hurt you. It’s a huge problem, Oz. Qrow punched us, Yang yelled at us. They promised to not leave you and they did. I did. We’re supposed to be a team, Oz,” Oscar said. He was angry. How can Ozpin act like this wasn’t a big deal?

_ Oscar, this was not their fault. It wasn’t your fault, either. This was my fault. I should have done more.  _

“Ozpin, none of this is your fault. We hurt you. We shouldn’t have done that. I am so sorry,” Oscar said. 

Ozpin had no idea what to say. He was honestly speechless. He never experienced anything like this. Usually people blame him and leave or hurt him or kill him. There were only very few who stayed. And those few end up leaving in the end. Either by death or their own choice. 

“Oz, you still there,” Oscar asked gently. He was worried that Ozpin had left again. But he felt the emotions coming off the Wizard. Ozpin was confused and sad and guilty and so many more. Oscar stayed silent, waiting for Ozpin to make the first move. 

Ozpin was silent for a very long time. He simply didn’t know what to say. He was always blamed. He was the one that had to apologize. He was the one at fault. He was the one that had to fix everything. Why couldn’t Oscar understand that? 

_ Oscar, you should go back. It’s getting colder.  _

Oscar jumped at the voice. He calmed down and stood up from the wall. “Will you leave again?” he asked. 

_ I do not believe I could, Oscar. They will not be happy with me back. _

“What do you want to do, Ozpin,” Oscar asked. 

Ozpin thought. What did he want to do? He wanted to help, to apologize, to do so many things. But can he? Could he be allowed to stay, without causing all of them trouble. 

_ I… I don’t wish to cause problems, Oscar. It is best if I return to my exile. You should really be going, Oscar.  _

“If you ever want a break, Oz. I’m here. I won’t betray you again. I promise,” Oscar whispered, feeling the Wizard disappear once more. 

Oscar left the wall and went back to the Coretta-Arc household. He saw Qrow asleep on the steps and decided to leave him there. He walked into the house and saw the groceries on the counter. Why were they left out? He saw a note explaining they were looking for him. He felt guilt and sat down in the kitchen. He decided to make a cassurel and wait for them to return.

 


End file.
